


Mine

by Jurafae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Trans Eraqus, Trans Male Character, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurafae/pseuds/Jurafae
Summary: After a long night of studying, all Eraqus wants is to get something to eat and head to bedXehanort has other plans





	Mine

Eraqus let out a quiet sigh as he closed his textbook for the night. He'd spent so much time lost in his studies that he hadn't even noticed the sun go down. If not for the phantom faerie lights in his room, he was sure it would be completely dark by then. Pushing his chair back from his desk, he stood up and stretched lazily with a yawn. His mind wandered to his friend as he glanced out his bedroom window to get an idea of how late it was. Xehanort had more than likely already turned in for the night by then, leaving him completely alone for the night. 

"I should get something to eat...." he mumbled as he walked to his bedroom door. 

Turning to walk towards the kitchen, he let out a yawn as he started on his way through the halls of Scala. The black haired teen hummed quietly to help alleviate the silence in the dark as he made his way downstairs. Opening the door to the kitchen, he was caught off guard when he saw a familiar silver haired teen sitting on one of the counters. 

“Xeha, you’re still awake?” Eraqus asked in surprise as he stopped in the doorway. 

Xehanort smiled at his friend, offering him a drink. “I was thirsty. What about you, busy studying again?” 

The black haired teen nodded as he accepted the drink he was offered, leaning against the counter where his friend was sitting. “Yeah, I had a few things left to finish and got distracted.” 

Eraqus let out a quiet sigh as he took a sip of the cool drink, the sweet taste of it catching him off guard. He hadn't mentioned his love of sweet drinks to the other keyblade welder so he must have just thought his blood sugar was low from studying too long again. A smile crept onto his face as he leaned against the silver haired teen slightly. 

“Thank you Xeha.” he mumbled as he took another sip of the drink. 

“You’re welcome Era.” Xehanort replied, smiling as he ran his fingers through his companion’s long hair. “Since we’re all done with our classwork, why don’t we go to my room to stargaze?” 

“Only if you tell me more about your islands.” 

Xehanort let out a laugh as he playfully shoved his fellow classmate before hopping down off the counter. “Finish your drink first, I’ll meet you up in my room when you’re done.” 

Eraqus watched as the other teen walked back out into the dark hallway, smiling as he drank the sweet drink he had been given. He washed his cup out once he was finished and set it in the rack to dry before turning back towards the dark hall. The black haired teen held onto the railing as he climbed the stairs up to his friend’s room. Stopping in front of a familiar door, he knocked quietly enough that he wouldn’t wake anyone else but loud enough Xehanort should be able to hear him. He saw the door open and smiled to his friend as he was invited inside. 

“Your room is so neat.” Eraqus noted as he sat down on the seat in his friend’s window. 

“I would certainly hope so, if I spent any more time cleaning at Master’s request I wouldn’t have any skin left on my knees.” Xehanort replied with a roll of his eyes as he sat down beside his friend. 

The black haired teen giggled as he looked out the window, his eyes wandering across the constellations as he tried to memorize every star in the sky. He could feel Xehanort’s eyes on him as his own traced the constellations in the sky. Eraqus could feel his body getting heavy with exhaustion as he leaned against the wall tiredly.

“Sorry Xeha, I don’t think I can stay awake much longer.” Eraqus apologised, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned softly. 

His whole body was starting to get heavy as the familiar haze of sleep encroached on his body, the darkness taking over his vision. He could feel Xehanort’s fingers running through his hair before his strong arms lifted him as he fell asleep.

Eraqus started to regain consciousness what felt like an eternity later, the cold air of the room catching him off guard as he shivered slightly. His arms were held above his head at an awkward angle and his legs held apart at his thighs. The whole situation felt so wrong, his whole body exposed to the room. Where had his clothes gone? He shifted his hands and winced at the feeling of the rope against his wrists, looking down to see his legs being held open by another rope. 

"You're finally awake." Xehanort mused as he sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands along the paler boy's smooth thighs. "You look so beautiful tied up like this, your body open for me, begging for my touch." 

Eraqus let out a confused sound, his mouth not agreeing with him as he attempted to speak. What was going on? Why was he naked? And why was Xehanort touching him like this? 

"Shh, don't try talking love. Your body must still be tired, you did drink the whole thing like the good boy you are after all." the silver haired boy whispered as he kissed along the pale thighs presented to him. 

He ran his hands along his friend's ass, massaging the soft globes while his eyes wandered hungrily across his naked body. Xehanort hummed appreciatively as his hands moved up along his stomach and chest. He ran the pads of his thumbs across Eraqus' pale pink nipples, licking his lips as he listened to the beautiful sound he made. The way his body pinked up with an embarrassed flush was making Xehanort's mouth water. 

"So beautiful. No one else can see you like this, you're mine and only mine." Xehanort whispered as his lips traced their way along the side of his friend's neck. "No one else could love you the way I do." 

His hands ran down along Eraqus' sides before settling on his hips. He sucked on the smaller man's pale neck, making sure to leave an angry red mark in his wake as he started to work his way down along his body. Xehanort paused when he reached the other male's chest, one of his hands coming up to cup one of the black haired man's soft breasts while he kissed the other softly. 

"Xeha, stop it!" Eraqus whimpered as he tried to pull away, wincing as the ropes rubbed against his skin. 

Xehanort let out a quiet hum as he kissed down along his friend's body. His left hand joined his right, massaging Eraqus' soft breasts as he pressed soft kisses to the smaller man's pale stomach. He could feel the black haired teen squirming under him as he moved lower and lower, his hands moving down to grip Eraqus' hips as he pressed a soft kiss to his inner thigh. 

"Please stop…." Eraqus whimpered, closing his eyes to try and block out what was happening. 

"So beautiful…...I wonder if you taste as good as you look." 

Eraqus eyes shot open in horror as he looked down at his friend, his body shivering as he tried to pull away again. Xehanort closed his eyes as he ran his tongue along the lips of his best friend's labia before teasing the tip of his clitoris, releasing a pleased groan at the taste. He could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as the tip of his tongue peeked inside the smaller man's warm cunt, the taste quickly becoming one of his favorite things in the world. There was something about the taste that was clearly Eraqus, something so perfect. His hands moved down to undo his pants while his tongue traced the inner walls of his friend's warm cunt and gripped his newly freed cock, a pleasured shiver running through his body as he lazily stroked himself. He slowly ran his hand along his aching shaft while his tongue pulled out of Eraqus' tight body to trace circles around his sensitive clit. 

"You taste amazing Era." Xehanort whispered against the lips of his soft labia. 

He kissed his friend's soft thigh before sucking on his sensitive clit, letting out a pleased growl as a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan sounded from the man under him. As he sucked on Eraqus' sensitive clit, his free hand moved back up to press two fingers into his warm cunt. He moved his fingers with the same lazy rhythm he was stroking himself to, teasing and sucking his clit. 

"You're so wet Era, so perfect." Xehanort whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the other man's thigh. 

Eraqus let out a whimper as the silver haired man pulled away, not sure what was going on. He watched as Xehanort pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it aside before leaning over him. 

"Xeha…..what are you doing?" Eraqus whispered, trying to pull at the rope confining his wrists again. 

"I'm going to make you mine Era." Xehanort whispered against his friend's neck, pressing the tip of his cock to the opening of the black haired man's warm cunt. "No one else can have you, no one else could love you the way I do." 

Silver eyes widened as he felt Xehanort's cock slowly pressing inside him, trying to push him away as his friend sheathed himself inside his warm body. The silver haired teen slowly rocked his hips while kissing along his smaller friend's neck and shoulder. He groaned softly against the bruised skin of Eraqus' neck, rocking slowly into his tight cunt and taking deep breaths to keep everything from ending too soon. 

"Please stop," Eraqus begged quietly, his breath catching in a soft whimper as he felt the tip of his best friend's cock press against something deep inside him. "Please take it out Xeha!" 

"Not yet, not until you understand." Xehanort growled as he bit down on the smaller male's shoulder and thrust into him harder. 

The black haired man let out a whimper and closed his eyes, feeling his legs shaking from the overwhelming feeling of his friend's cock inside him. Everything was too sensitive, too much, and too slow. He wanted Xehanort to stop, to pull out and leave but at the same time, he didn't want to be left alone like this. The whispered words of endearment against his neck were making it harder for him to fight as his mind raced at a mile a minute. 

Did his friend really love him? 

Was this how people were supposed to show love? 

Did he love Xehanort?

"Era, I'm close." Xehanort whispered, pulling the man under him out of his thoughts. "I'm gonna cum inside you." 

"No! Pull out Xeha! Please pull out!" Eraqus whimpered and thrashed, trying to force the other teen off him. "Pull out!" 

Xehanort sat up, gripping his friend's thighs tightly as he continued forcing his cock into the other man's tight cunt. "You're so warm and perfect. Let me fill you up Era, let me show you how much I love you." 

"Please Xeha, please pull out!" Eraqus whimpered as he closed his eyes, his body shaking from all the strange new feelings his friend was giving him. 

Xehanort bit down on his friend's shoulder as he pulled out. He gripped his hard cock, pumping his shaft a few times before releasing on the black haired man's stomach. He kissed the smaller teen softly before carefully untying his wrists and legs. 

"Next time I'll show you more of my love." He whispered as he laid down and held Eraqus against his body, casting a quick cure to remove the rope burns from his wrists while lazily stroking his soft hair. "I'll fill you up until you're leaking and keep you in bed all day. You won't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of you." 

"Xeha……"

The silver haired teen softly pressed a kiss to the top of Eraqus' head. "No one could love you like I do Era. You're mine, all mine." 

As he drifted off to sleep, exhaustion taking over his body again, he thought he heard one last line from his friend.

_"Besides, who would believe you if you told them about this?"_


End file.
